Kamon Seelowe
Kamon Seelowe is an avatar on the Teen Grid of Second Life. Kamon was "born" on (date coming later) in the year 2006. He became well known by various small groups for a short period of time, including New Rome, Black Talon, The Protoss Army, The United States Army, Spawn, and other militaries. He was very active on the grid, he took part in the Ninja Age (as he and some of his friends call it) of Teen Second Life, becoming a high-ranked ninja in every group he joined. * His main enemy on the Grid during the 2006-2007 timeframe was not out of personal hatred, more because of a group conflict and many disrespectful remarks from the opposing party. This was Picard Zhu of Starfleet Command. Picard and Kamon had many a quarrel during Kamon's time as Zeno High Ninja of the Outcast Ninja Alliance. **This Alliance consisted of The Outcast Ninjas and the Zeno Clan. Kamon Seelowe was the leader of the Zeno Clan and an adopted leader of the Outcast Ninjas. Their land, which is now part of Darkness and Light Designs, was built mostly by Kamon himself. Sadly, since the Alliance had minimal Naruto influence, it never took off. When Kamon left the Grid in what he refers to as The Great Absence for his year-long inactivity the Alliance fell rapidly, and hit bottom without much time having passed. The Outcast Ninja Alliance was dead. After the Great Absence Kamon returned to the Grid on December 9th, 2008. He took a few days to return his familiarity with the controls of Second Life. He was bored. He joined the Celtic Empire, an Army that was rapidly growing in influence on the Teen Grid. This group at the time was active, Kamon joined and went through training grudgingly, it was very similar to the training of Underground Empire: Training, which he was a fairly high rank in before the group was overthrown. New Rome One day, Kamon was just hanging out, flying around waiting for training to begin when he was stopped by a man wearing a New Rome tag. Joshua Swanchuk. He said for Kamon to leave the sim. An order. Kamon said that he would is Joshua had any rank over him in his own army. Then Joshua switched his tag to The Celtic Army and repeated his order. He immediately flew out of the sim, only to be notified to land by a device known as the Anti-Volatus, he had flown directly into New Rome's base, Noctus II, he landed, Joshua then flew up to him, and continued flying, Kamon thought this to be a bit arrogant, that he could defy such an imposingly power figure as Darckk Trilam. So he inquired, and was told that Emperor Trilam was no longer leader of Rome, and that he had been replaced by Kharne Spyker. Kamon inquired as to what the age of the time period is, and the reply was a shrug. A bit annoyed, Kamon went to find someone who could tell him, and he came upon Xavier Czervik. Xavier was a Roman Tribunus at the time and was wearing the Terminus armor. ::The Terminus armor resembles, in Kamon's personal opinion, a walking tank. The armor is giant and sports two shoulder mounted chain-guns, a right arm flamethrower, and a left arm dual-bladed chainblade. The armor gave off the sound of a Semi revving its engine, with dual smokestacks coming up from the back and spewing black smoke into the virtual atmosphere, an imposing figure if there ever was one. Xavier told Kamon that it was the Noctian Age, when Kamon left the Grid it had been the Vigorium Age, he had missed seven full Roman time periods, he immediately joined New Rome Training, he had been a Triarius before The Great Abscense, but he had gotten kicked out for inactivity. Uncomplaining, he paid his L$50 enrollment fee and donned the armor, adopting his current half-body-armor style of dress for the first time. He proceeded to explore Noctus II. When he entered the underwater base (abandoned jail?) He was stabbed by an intruder and sent back to his home location, the former home of the Outcast Ninja Alliance. Immediately he teleported back, planning to kill them, and making a mental note to find a new home location. He found Xavier jetpacking (not flying) out of the underwater base. Kamon apologized for causing trouble for him, saying that he had planned to be the cause of their deaths. The conversation went like this: Seelowe was humbled by this gesture and from then on dedicated himself to New Rome during his time on the Grid. Kamon quickly passed training that friday with scores of 94% on his history exam, 100% on his protocol exam, a surprised trainer, and a 4-0 duel record. Seelowe had become a "Legius", a passed recruit, nothing special in his point of view, his focus was not one of rank. The Legatus, Kharne Spyker, was banned for three more days, until December 29th. So he became the only of the Legii to continue to wear his trainee armor. Three days later Legatus Spyker returned and gave Seelowe the crate which contained the Magnus Armor, the standard Roman armor, which Kamon equipped graciously, still only on his Right arm and leg, leaving the other two-thirds of his body without armor. He later designed a scanner, resembling that of Vegeta and Kakarot from Dragonball Z. It is unscripted, but serves as a piece of sparse armor decor for his head. He held his Boltus rifle in his right hand, and his Cultus knife in his left. Since then, Kamon has verbally battled many Talon officials, losing each one, and continued with his signature his half-armored look, the only major difference is that Kamon had become a "Principes" for his services in a recent raid on the Valkyrie Alliance. Another being that he wore an Hastus Carbine, upgrading his arsenal. He is currently in process of further strengthening his number of weapon choices, but lacks the funds ($L) to sufficiently do so. He is willing to accept donations of any amount if anybody would be gracious enough to send one. ASR Kamon was on guard duty one day with a friend of his, Sever187 Zapatero, when he crashed. He relogged and came back as soon as possible, hoping he would not be missing for anything important, when he made it to the base he realized what was happening, before his eyes all of Noctus II was disappearing. New Rome was in debt that they couldn't pay in a timely fashion. He stayed in the Roman group, which was being disbanded, with every intention of being reimbursed when the time was right. Take note that he did not leave the group, but merely hid it for a time and went to join his friends temporarily in ASR, also known as the Army Of The Sith Republic. When Kharne Spyker was unsuspended Kamon immediately returned and requested a reimbursement, explaining everything that had happened. Kharne Spyker however, did not see on the same level, he accused Kamon of lying and giving up hope in New Rome, and walked away. Kamon persisted, but was again met with silence. Over the next two weeks Kamon repeatedly visited the ASR in Bannockburn Sim, and they made it clear that they wanted him back. The leader, Shawn Hutchinson, promised Kamon his previous rank of "ASR - Delta Trooper" if he rejoined, this rank is equivalent to "Triarius", a step up from "Principes". After realizing that he was obviously not welcome in New Rome any longer he accepted this offer. He now is a "Delta Trooper". Category:People